


Lost

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, FPC: 26 | Lost, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: "Admit it, Bernie: we're lost.""We are not!""Alright then, where are we?"-or-Bernie and Louis are lost, and it may not be completely by accident.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 26 - Lost.





	Lost

"Admit it, Bernie: we're lost."

"We are not!"

"Alright then, where are we?"

"We're in the Senn Forestt."

"No _kidding!_ Can you be any more _specific?_ "

"No."

"Well this is great, just great. I’m lost in a forest, no hope of getting out-"

"I’ll remind you that I, too, am-"

"Let me take a look at that map."

"Well? Why do you look so shocked?"

"It’s- it’s upside down…"

"…oh."

"'Oh'? ' _Oh_ ' _?_ What do you mean, 'oh'?"

"I’m sorry…"

"'Sorry' is for 'I forgot how to use the coffee machine', not 'I forgot which way to read a _map_ '! Honestly…"

**Author's Note:**

> another one done
> 
> I probably could have continued this, but oh well...it wouldn't have been much more, and I quite like this snippet as it is. Only two more TTM pieces to go...


End file.
